


Halloween

by orphan_account



Series: BB/Rae Week 2015 [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB/Rae week 2015, F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, Tiny bit of Angst, some real kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB/Rae week 2015: Day 7<br/>Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Lighting cracked the night sky, making shadows contrast on the walls. The full moon sat still in the sky, surrounded by a small amount of stars. All in all, it was the most perfect Halloween night the titans could have wished for, as far as creepiness was concerned.

The 5 superheroes had gathered in the common room, since nobody felt like going to sleep early on such a spooky night. It was approaching midnight now and they had already seen a rerun of wicked scary 1, 2 and even 3. Meanwhile they ate the left-over pumpkin soup and an assorted collection of sweets and sours.

Being officially out of 'wicked scary' movies to watch, besides Starfire was already frightened enough as it was, Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to take each other on in a racing game. Raven floated at the edge of the couch reading a book. Star was happy for the distraction caused by her cheering the boys on in their competitive gaming. Robin would play the winner, for now he was cleaning his utility belt.

"You're going down, grass stain." The half-robot said enthusiastically, hunched over and handling the controller with surprising speed.  
"Watch me, Tin Man." The changeling responded, bouncing around in his seat, almost matching Cy's speed of finger movements.

"Go, friend Beast Boy." Starfire cheered. "Kick the butt." The Tamarenean usually took turns in who to cheer on, to make sure no-one felt left out. Robin couldn't help but smile at the girls kind consideration.

It was actually quiet a thrilling game, the scores always keeping in the same rage, never more than 100 points apart. It could be anyone's win.  
The finish line was in sight, any minute now, the 2 virtual cars would cross it and the Titans would get a photo finish to declare the winner. Robin had stopped fiddling with his gear and become enraptured in the competition and even Raven had glanced up from her book.

Just when the cars crossed the line, the clock chimed midnight and a bright flash of lightning illuminated the room, casting eerie shadows across the walls. Almost simultaneously a boom of thundered sounded, breaking the tense silence. Something else popped as well and the lights lost their glow, both the TV and Gamestation returning to blackness.

A power failure.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Both gamers screamed in unison, and Robin looked disappointed they would never learn the outcome of this particular game. Not to start about the facts it was about to be his turn gaming, and now he couldn't.

The boy wonder was pulled out his reverie when he felt a vice-like grip encasing his upper left bicep. It was a certain very freaked out Tamarenean princess, squeezing his arm like there's no tomorrow.

"Friends, I seem to have lost my ability of sight." She said panicky. Robin recalled how her home-planet of Tamaran was not familiar with the concept of electricity. Their planet was at such a close rage to the sun, the light was practically scourging through the day and multiple moons illuminated the landscape by night. When extra vision was needed, they could always make a fire.

"It's okay, Star." He quickly reassured the girl clutching his limb. "It's probably just a fuse that blew out because of the lightning. We don't have any electricity, so the lights go out. Cyborg can replace it."

Starfire was not completely sure what her leader had just said, but gathered there was no reason for fear. She still did not let go, though.

"It doesn't matter that Cy can fix it!" Beast Boy yelled out. "I was reaching a new high score, but now it's all gone! GONE!"

Raven rolled her eyes at his silliness, but it was too dark for anyone to notice.

"Nah, you weren't. I would have definably won." The half-robot responded (to which his green friend only huffed) and got off of the floor. "Don't worry, Star. I'll get this sorted out as soon as possible." He said, giving the girl a reassuring pat on the head as he circled the coach and went towards the stairs, seeing as the power was also needed to use the elevator.

Raven had a sudden realization. "Don't we have some kind of emergency generator?" she wondered out load.

"We do." Robin responded, also getting up, having finally been released out of the Alien's grip. "But it only activates if the blackout is caused by some kind of outside tempering, like a villain trying to sabotage the tower. If the lightning hit the electricity mast straight on, as it most likely did, the fuse blows out without activating the generator."

He turned to Starfire. "But seeing as I'm unsure how long it will take to repair this, why don't we find some candles and flashlights." He activated a small bulb on his belt, so at least he could safely find his way around to the storage rooms. The red-head nodded and followed their leader out of the room.

Raven had laid her book aside by now. Even with her superior eyes it was a pain to try reading when you could barely make anything out. Beast Boy was quietly sulking just a few feet to her left.

"Are you really that mad about a stupid game?" She questioned. Normally she wouldn't really care about something so trivial, but it beat sitting in the dark doing nothing, and didn't feel like going to her room.

"Nah, it's not about the stupid race." he murmured, extending his arm towards her, so he could scoot his way over towards her without falling of the couch. In the dark, his hand accidentally brushed her bare leg and she briefly marveled at how soft they were, as opposed to the roughness you would expect from a fighter.

It was a good thing they were unable to see each other blush due to the lack of illumination.

Beast Boy hesitated a moment. He was not one to talk about his feelings openly, rather hide them behind a mask of jokes and shrugs, allowing his natural positive attitude to tide him over.  
It worked most of the time, the only time he could remember feeling the need to talk about his emotions was back when the Terra thing was going down, that was pretty long ago.  
In that prospect, he reassembled Raven more than his other teammates, even if he was a complete drama queen when it came to other things.

Maybe it was that realization, combined with the secrecy a dark room allowed you, that made him say: "It's just that Cyborg is always making fun of me. Robin too. And I know they're just teasing. I mean, I can be a real jerk to them as well, but..."

He stopped and when no answer was forthcoming, the changeling wondered if Raven had just teleported to her room and left him alone, stranded in a dark room.

"But?" The empath inquired, no trace of the usual boredom reflected in her tone. So she was actual listening? He quickly went on before she could bale yet.

"But sometimes I wonder if they don't think I'm really annoying. Like, maybe they just pretend to like me because we live in the same building and all, but they secretly think I'm incompetent."

Another silence followed, not an awkward one, but balancing somewhere between comfortable and intimate. Beast Boy suddenly realized he had been holding his breath in anticipation and tried to release it inconspicuously. Just when he was beginning to think Raven had actually left this time, she spoke again making him jump.

"You are annoying." She said, making him draw back a bit, but she intercepted him by putting a gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "But in a younger sibling kind of way." she quickly continued.

Raven found herself wishing the lights were back on, so she could see the look in those green orbs right now. As that was not possible however, she went on anyway.

"Maybe that's the reason. Because you act so childish and easy-going all the time, we just assume you can bounce back from anything. But I guess we should have noticed. I should have noticed." She trailed of for a second. Had she just said that out loud? She could practically feel her face turning pink.

"If something is bothering you, just say so. We care, we can help..." Raven knew she was the most empathic of the team, but she was starting to sound like Dr. Phill or something.

Beast Boy interrupted her with a snort. "Like you're one to talk. You always crop everything up inside, even if we want to help you."  
Raven knew it was true, so she didn't have an immediate response, just a lame pout he couldn't see anyway.

"Then we should both open up more, I guess..." She murmured.

"Deal." he replied.

"Fine." She bit back

More silence.

"I'll start." he said, and just like that, bent forward and brushed his lips against hers.  
They had been sitting in the dark for a while now, so their eyes had adjusted enough to be able to see vague outlines of each other.

This kiss was nothing like the short peck they had shared after the beverage incident. Evidently, it was way longer, but also more loving, heated.  
It took barely a moment for Raven's mind to catch up, cracking a coffeecup on the table, and start returning the gesture.  
Beast Boy's hands moved to her hips, pushing back slightly, so her body was in between the coach arm and his body, allowing for more leverage. Raven in turn raised her hands behind his head, treading her finger lightly through the short olive hair at the nape of his neck.

As he deepened the kiss slightly, she could feel the sharpness of his incisors brush against her lips, sending an excited shiver through her body. Another cup exploded.

Raven tried to cast her mind to other thoughts, before her stray powers broke anything important.  
She idly wondered what was taking Robin and Starfire so long to get some simple candles. What in the world could 2 people be doing in a storage room that was so darn interesting. Maybe something very similar to the activity she and Beast Boy were currently engaged in.

The 2 superheroes broke apart to catch their breath, not moving away from each other at all, their exhales mingling between them.

"That was..." The changeling began, but before his could finish his sentence, the door whizzed open, coincidently at exactly the moment lighting cracked the sky.

Both teens let out a scream. Raven almost threw Robin and Starfire through the wall from fright, but could reel in her powers at the last moment. Beast boy was behind the coach, almost cowering in fear.

The 4 stared at each other for a moment, before all began to laugh.

"Friends, we have found the sticks of fire." Starfire announced, with a box of candles in her hands. Robin was cradling 2 flashlights.

"Great. I'll get the matches." Beast Boy was already moving over to the kitchen, glad to remove himself from this slightly tense situation.

But the universe was against him once again, as just as he was about to open the drawer, the overhead light sprang back into life. Cyborg had evidently fixed their fuse box.

Starfire looked disappointed for a moment, she had been looking forward to lighting candles, but diverted her attention to her friends, when she saw...

"Friend Raven, your face is quiet red, are you getting sick?" She flew over to her startled teammate, scrutinizing her curiously. "Friend Beast Boy as well? Are you sick again?"

Raven bit her tongue, she might well sink through the ground right now. Until she saw something as well.

"What about you guys? Or had Robin suddenly decided to start wearing your lipstick?"  
She said, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

A red glow tinged the Tamarenean's bronze skin as everybody looked over at their leader, who seemed to be wishing his utility belt had an invisibility function. Or at least a self-destroy.

"Dude, is that a hickey?" Beast boy suddenly said, his usual joking demeanor quickly returning now that he wasn't the only one in an awkward conversation.

The 2 couples just stared at each other for a couple of second before they could hear distinctly metal footsteps coming up the stairs and both Raven and Robin spoke at the same time:

"Nobody tells Cyborg."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this series and look out forward the years.


End file.
